Roadtrip!
by omegatails
Summary: The Sonic team goes on a vacation.


Roadtrip!

Rouge said,"Amy what now,let me guess another right?" Amy looked at the map and said,"Um ya." Rouge replied,"Seriously learn to read a map!" Amy yelled back,"Well you don't see complianing about not seeing my Sonicku for a day!" Rouge then said,"My God girl Sonicku!? You don't hear Cosmo calling Tails her little kitsune do you!" Cosmo then said,"Not to be rude but Rouge does have a point." Amy turned to the seedrian and said,"Well how do we know Tails isn't just using you to fill the hole Fiona made huh?!" Rouge said,"Ouch, thats harsh." Cosmo said,"How could you be so rude Amy." Cream pitched in and said,"Ok let just all calm down." Siber(Tails' old military friend which is a siberian husky) said,"Im with the little bunny girl." Amy said,"No one was talking to you Siber!" Siber said,"Are all women like this?" Rouge said,"Nope, just Amy." Amy looked to Rouge and said,"If you weren't driving this RV I would totally beat you to a snivering pulp!" Siber said,"Manic why were we stuck with these girls?" Manic shrugged and said,"You got me there, oh ya and its your turn." Manic and Siber were playing BlackJack. Blaze also tagged along and was talking with Sonia.

Back at Angel Island. Tails,Sonic, and Knuckles were setting up a security system. Tails said,"That should about do it." Knuckles said,"It would have gone faster if you weren't ciberbabling all the time." Tails ignored him. Sonic said,"Hey at least we got it done." Knuckles picked up a beer bottle and started to drink. Tails said,"Man ever since you've started to date Rouge you have gotten al types of bad habbits." Knuckles said,"Name three." Tails said,"Drinking,Smoking,Cursing." Knuckles said,"Yea yea whatever im going early to that resort you found so im leaving right now." Tails said,"We'll be seeing ya."

Blaze said,"Why do those two always bihker?" Amy and Rouge were still at it. Sonia said,"I think it is just a thing of supperiority." Blaze said,"Figures." Cosmo walked to the bedroom compartment of the RV where Blaze and Sonia were. Cosmo said,"Hi Blaze Hi Sonia." Blaze and Cosmo became great friend because while they were 'dead' they had met each other. Blaze said,"Hello quite noisy up there isn't it?" Cosmo giggled and said,"Yes it is." Blaze saw that Cosmo was thinking of something. Blaze said,"Whats wrong?" Cosmo said,"Amy said that Tails might just be using me to fill tha hole Fiona made." Sonia said,"Fiona Fox? She is a bitch. Excuse my language." Blaze and Cosmo said,"Your excused." Sonia said to Cosmo,"I've known Tails for a while and he isn't that type of person." Cosmo smiled and said,"Thank you Sonia,I wonder what Tails is doing now?"

Tails and Sonic were both lying down on the grass. Sonic said,"I am so bored." Tails said,"Dito." Sonic then said,"Should we go early?" Tails said,"Sure, i'll race ya." Sonic said,"Your on!" They both zoomed off.

In the RV the bihkering had finally stopped. Cosmo,Blaze,Sonia,and Cream were talking on the bed while Siber and Manic were still playing BlackJack. There was a knock on the RV door. Manic said,"I'll get it." He opened the door and saw a silver hedgehog. Manic said,"Welcome aboard Silver." Blaze ran out and hugged Silver. Silver blushed and said,"Well quite the welcome wagon." Silver joined Siber and Manic while Blaze returned to the bedroom compartment. Another knock on the door soon followed. This time it was Sonic. Amy ran and said,"Sonicku!" Sonic said,"Amy stop calling me that, you don't hear Cosmo calling Tails her kitsune, and you guys have been driving in circles." Rouge said,"Someone give her a dead arm for me!" Sonic said,"Let me see that map!" Sonic looked at it and said,"Ok take one more right then a left then keep going strait."Twenty minutes later Rouge said,"Were going to be driving through a thunderstorm ok everybody." Cosmo whispered to herself,"Oh boy."

Tails was zooming by terrain and saw the RV. Tails had just caught up with it when the thunder started. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Sonic. Sonic said,"You've got to help Cosmo out man." Tails said,"Were is she." Sonic pointed to under the table. Tails ducked under and saw Cosmo. Tails said,"Come on Cosmo come out from under there." She did as he said and then another thunderbolt occured. She almost bolted for cover but Tails held on to her. Tails said,"I know your afraid of lightning ,I am to but we have shelter." Cosmo said,"Sorry its just that I just scared what could happen..."Tails interupted her and said,"Cosmo if anything goes wrong I will protect you ok?" Cosmo said,"OK"

The thunderstorm soon ended. Rouge said,"Ok we are at the resort."

What is the resort like? Find out next chapter!


End file.
